Christmas Surprise
by neo dreamer
Summary: Bella wants to impress her parents this Christmas year. She wants to take the perfect Boyfriend. Only problem is he doesn’t exist.
1. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys sorry about deleting my story. But don't worry I will post it later. Now I seem to have a little time on my hands I will go back and re fix some things. So sorry please don't hate me.


	2. Chapter 1

HELLO MY READERS I KNOW I HAD POSTED THIS STORY LIKE LAST YEAR BUT NOW THAT I AM OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL AND IN WINTER BREAK I GOT A CHANCE TO TWIK MY STORY ON CHRISTMAS SURPRISE.

Summary: Bella wants to impress her parents this Christmas year. She wants to take the perfect Boyfriend that it's not only her brother and sister that have a perfect life. Who is he?

**Chapter one  
the Diner**

_Great, Christmas again!_ I thought as I got out of my car feeling the cold air hit my body. "BELLA!" Alice came screaming my name as soon as I walked in the employee's door.

"Hey Alice how are you?" I asked as I we hugged each other.

"Good and you" Alice said as she put on her apron.

"Good just a little tired stayed studying my medical terminology for the test I have later on today" Bella you're smart already you should take a break. Alice said as she fixed her self in the mirror.

"But I could never be to sure" I replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well Bella, what are your plans this year for charismas?" She asked as I put on my apron.

"You are coming to the party I am having this year. Right?"

_Gosh I hate saying no to my best friend Alice on this knowing she has been looking forward to it._ Bella thought as she fixed her self in the mirror

"Oh how I wish I can attend Alice but umm I can't I am going to my parents house this year."

"But…But BELLA" she pouted. "I want you there and Edward will be there and Rose, Jasper and Emmett are coming you know."

"I am sorry but I can't I need to pay them a visit it's been what 3 years already. Plus Alice, I don't want to see that jerk of Edward. It doesn't bother me that you and Rosalie hang out or go out with Emmett and Jasper; just don't put me and Edward in the same room because Edward and I will NEVER! ...Happen."

With that I left to go attend the tables in my area. _Why is she trying so hard to get Edward and I together? Well I was a little cold I need to apologize with her. But then again what am I going to do with my dilemma. Mom is expecting to bring the perfect boyfriend._ I just though to myself as I started to walked over to attend a table in my area where a nice happy family sat, or so I thought they looked happy. Hello my name is Bella and I will be your server this morning. What can I get you? I asked as I got my notepad out to take the order.

"Yes let me have two cups of coffee and hot chocolate with marshmallows for my son with three orders of pancakes one chocolate chip, one blueberry and one cinnamon. "Anything else" I asked cheerful. "No that will be all for now thanks you" all right coming right up.

I walked back to the counter to leave the order of pancakes and get the coffee and chocolate. While preparing my orders of coffee and hot chocolate Alice came next to me.

"Hey Alice I am sorry I didn't mean to be mean but just please understand how can I forgive Edward. Plus I have a huge problem about going for Christmas with my parents.

"What, what is it? Is it anything I can help with?"

"Well Renee and Charlie are expecting me to bring the perfect boyfriend and well Chad and I Broke up a while ago".

"Oh you didn't tell me you and Chad broke up"

"Yeah well sorry it's just, I have been really busy with this job and with my paintings and medical school."

"Well Bella, why don't you take Edward with you"

When I heard my best friend Alice ask that I just wanted to yell at her for asking such a question. Then again she didn't know what he did to me. "Alice look I know you love your brother but I really can't be comfortable with Edward around".

"Why"

"Alice there are some things you can't forgive someone for and Edward hurt me one way that I don't think I could forgive him".

" Its okay Bella I don't know what he did but, don't worry about it I mean it was mean of Edward to do what he did that you can't forgive him. But you have to forgive him someday too Bella". Alice told me with a voice saying you have to let it go.

Well, Alice lets not talk about his at the moment okay. We can talk about it when we take our break okay. "Okay Bella".

I walked back to the table… here you go Hot chocolate with marshmallows for you and the two cups of coffee. "Thank you". Your order should be out in a few min. ding the bell rang and I walked off to the counter to pick up the order of pancakes and walked back to the table to leave them.

"Hear you go". Thank you was what the man replied.

**Edward's POV**

"Rose why does Alice have to go crazy with the _damn_ Christmas decorations I nearly tripped over that box of lights".

"Well Edward you wouldn't be tripping if Emmett and Jasper had put up those lights up". Replied Rosalie as she flipped through a Vogue Magazine.

"Well anyways where are those two anyway"? Edward asked as he crossed his arms.

" I have no idea" reply Rose while looking at a magazine.

"Hey Edward"! Called Emmett's voice as he walked down the stairs with Jasper right behind.

"Hey do you want to go out for breakfast with all of us"? Emmett asked as he sat down next to Rosalie

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea now that your back from school for the winter break" Jasper said walking right behind him.

"Sure" was all I replied.

How about you darling Emmett asked Rosalie who was sitting next to him on the couch looking at the magazine. "Yeah wait isn't Alice working today and isn't Bella also working"?

_What Bella is still here? It would be nice to see Bella again. Will she want to see me again, but then again I guess I deserved it for what I did to her. WAIT SHE DID THE SAME THING TO ME! Why should I feel sorry for her? Well all I know is that this will be an interesting morning._

"Hey Edward come on are you coming or not?" Shouted Emmett from the door interrupting Edwards's thoughts.

**APOV **

**Back at the diner**

"Well Bella that was my last table for right now" I told her as I went back to the counter.

"How about if we have some breakfast" yeah that sounds good Alice I haven't eaten anything. "Bella! You need to eat girl no wonder you get sick so often".

"Okay Alice I don't get sick that often" Bella told me as she sat down with a plate of pancakes for us.

"So Bella you said you were going to your parents house this year"?

"Yeah its been 3 years since I have seen them and I get to see my brother and sister". Oh how is Damian and Alexis?

"Well last time I talked to them Alexis was in New York in Julliard School of art you know how she loves dancing"

"Oh yes I think we attended all her musical recitals, and what can you tell me about Damian I haven't seen him since high school how is he? "Well Damian is in Cambridge in England". Oh wow well I hope they get to come to my party after you guy's dinner and all.

"But Alice I still have that problem what can I tell my parents Chad was suppose to go with me to see my parents and well now we broke up" Well good Bella he was no he is a stuck up person who only cares about himself and you know it Bella.

"I know but I would have put up with that for one dinner".

"Bella I think you put up with to much of Chad's drama not even my own brother gives me that much drama".

**Just then Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward came in the dinner and sat at the bar area. **

**BPOV**

"Speak of the Devil" was all Alice muttered.

_Oh my is that who I think it is? _I thought as I turned to the new customer who came in.

"Well Alice I have to go make my rounds in the tables in my section" I told her as I picked up my plate and took it to the back and before going back to the floor (which is what all the waitresses all it) I fixed my apron and walked out with my notepad.

I spotted a man raise his cup for more coffee and I went back to pick up the coffee.

"Bella" I heard Alice call as I walked by her.

"Here you go sir." I said as I pored the coffee into his mug.

_Great going back there I know she is going to make me talk to him. Wow he hasn't changed same bronze hair pale skin and those green eyes I love. _I thought as I walked back.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said grabbing me in a tight hug, which almost caused me to spill the coffee pot.

"Good morning to you too Emmett" Bella managed to squeeze out

"Emmett let her go" Alice yelled.

"Thanks Alice, good morning Rose, Jasper how are you guys this morning?"

"Well! Well! Well look who it is" Edward sarcastic voice came from behind Emmett.

"Hey Edward please don't start not here where we work" Alice pleaded to Edward and the others for support.

"Its alright Alice I have no intentions of talking to a jerk like him." I reassure Alice. "Plus its already 10 and I have to go already so I can go get ready".

"Well I hope Eric lets you leave early he was not so happy this morning." Well Alice you know I have a way to get my ways" I said with a wink and a little humor in my voice to see Edwards's expression. " Well bye Alice Call me later if you can help me fix my dilemma.

I laughed as I headed to Eric's office.

"Hey Eric" I greeted him as I walked in his office.

"Oh hey Bella what can I do for you" he asked as he went back to looking at his computer.

"Well the thing is I was wondering if I could leave early because I have a class in an hour and I still need to go home and fix myself and pick up my books I have a major test today" I said as I sat on the seat in front of him.

"Well yeah sure Bella you can leave". "Oh thank you Eric" I said as I blew him a kiss "well bye see you tomorrow then?"

"I don't know I won't be here tomorrow do you think you could cover for me well that is if you don't have a class tomorrow or I can ask Alice."

"Well Alice and I can take over don't worry". "Oh okay thanks so much well talk to you later okay I will leave instructions for Alice okay."

"Alright" was all I replied as I walked out the door.

"Hey Alice" Call me later and tell me what are the instructions Eric leaves for us since he won't be in tomarrow".

"Oh okay I will". I walked up to her and hugged Alice and kissed her on the cheek and did the same to Rosalie well bye guys.

"Good luck Bella" Alice said as I headed out the door. "Thanks" I replied

EPOV

_Wow Bella still looks beautiful_._ That Brown shoulder length hair and those chocolate brown eyes just as I remember my angel. _

"Hey Edward snap out of it" Emmett said out loud.

"What" I replied as I looked annoyed.

"Dude sorry Alice was just asking what you wanted to eat and drink don't get so itchy about it." Jasper said as he looked at Alice and Alice smiled back at him.

"Oh yeah umm chocolate chip pancakes and some orange juice please". I ordered, as I was ready to ask Alice how Bella has been doing.

"Hey Alice what is the dilemma Bella has" Rosalie asked Alice which sparked my curiosity.

"Oh well she is going to her parents this Christmas and well lets say Chad won't make it anymore" Was Alice replied

"Wait your saying Bella and Chad broke up already" Rose asked as happy as to receive a new award.

"So who is or was Chad" I asked curiously.

"Oh this guy Bella was dating but she was too good for him and, he was the kind what really didn't care about Bella that much just as long it makes him look good" . Rose was the one who replied.

"So Bella is single now and ready to date" I asked trying to hide the obviousness in my voice.

"Well Edward yes maybe this could be your chance to get her back if you still want"? Alice told me as she brought my pancakes.

"But then again dude remember what you did back in high school do you really think she will forgive you"? Emmett said as he put a peace of pancake in his mouth.

"It really wasn't my fault it just happened," I said as I shrugged at the memories that filled my mind.

"Well Edward you were pretty mean with that. Rose said as she looked over herself noticing that she wasn't stained.

"Where was she going anyways?" I asked as I took a piece of my pancake.

"To her class" Alice said as she came back with Edward's juice and extra coffee and leaned over and kissed Jasper

"For what" I asked wanting to know more and more information about her

"Oh medical term." Well I think she needs a few more classes here in Seattle and then she will go back to Yale. Alice said. "Well both of us".

"Why did you guys move here anyways" I asked as I finished my first layer or pancakes.

"Well Damian and Alexis told Bella that Charlie had been sick and well Bella transferred here to be a little close but Bella has been busy with school" Alice replied as she picked up Emmett's plate. "And Chad ruining her life remember Alice" Rosalie finished for her yes that is true.

"Hey guys I have to get back to work so I see you all back at the house around 3" Alice said as she was being called over the tables Bella had left and attending her own tables.

"Well later Alice" Emmett said as he paid for breakfast.

"Bye Alice see you later at home" Rose said as she was headed out the door.

"Yeah by Alice" I said as I followed Rose and Emmett.

" Bye baby" was all I head Jasper say.


End file.
